Zubeknakov
The Zubeknakov (pronouced 'Zoob-eckNAH-kawf') is an assault rifle in Unturned. It uses Ranger Magazines and Ranger Drums, which hold 35 and 75 rounds respectively. It has the Zubeknakov Iron Sights pre-attached by default. The Zubeknakov takes up 8 slots in the inventory. Location PEI: The Zubeknakov is found in the bunker on holman island, the airport tower, the sunken sub, the lighthouse at Caperock, farm sheds, on banks vaults and on radio towers. WASHINGTON: It can be found as drops from zombies and on the ground at Heritage Valley and on the radio towers all around the map. Analysis Advantages * The Zubeknakov deals high damage-per-shot, and is able to kill zombies with a single headshot. * It has the option of using a drum magazine, which holds 75 rounds and can be refilled using boxes of Ranger Ammunition. * It can use any attachment compatible with Ranger weapons. * It has a saftey, semi-automatic and automatic firing modes. * Its standard magazine holds 5 more bullets than its military grade counterpart, the Military Magazine. * It is the most durable item in the game. Disadvantages * The Zubeknakov's orange color makes it more noticeable, hindering it in stealth situations. * It has more recoil than any other assault rifle, mainly horizontal. * Its drum magazine holds a full 25 rounds less than the Military Drum. * When in the inventory, it takes up 8 slots (4x2). * It's hip aim spread is two times higher than that of the other assault rifles, making it practically useless beyond a medium range Neutral * Uses Ranger-grade ammunition Repair The Zubeknakov can be repaired using 3 Metal Scraps and a Blowtorch. After repairing, all Metal Scraps used in the repair will be consumed while the Blowtorch's durability will be reduced. Changes Trivia *The Zubeknakov is easily recognizable because of its resemblance to the AK-47 rifle. The weapon is very similar to some AK-47 copies, such as the Norinco Type 56. The magazine also seems to be customized to hold 5 extra rounds. However, It should also be noted that it takes a lot of features from the AK-47, due to the bulker gas block and non-slanted muzzle break on the end of the barrel compared to later models like the AK series. *The weapon can be seen as a 2D object against a Maple Barricade in the main menu of Unturned Classic. *The player spawned with a Zubeknakov when playing the Tutorial in Unturned Classic. *The weapon is commonly referred to as the 'Zubek', or simply 'AK' because of its abnormal name. *The Iron sights on the Zubeknakov are modelled incorrected compared to an actual AK, due to the rear sights being placed on the very back of the rifles reciever, instead of near the front of the reciever by the handguard. *Like the Snayperskya, when applying a ranger supressor, the supressor takes the appearance of the Russian PBS-1 supressor. Gallery Zubeknakov_Icon.png|3.0 icon. Zubeknakov_Equiped.png|The Zubeknakov equipped in hand. 2014-12-08 00008.jpg|Zubeknakov Attachment Menu AKM.png|The AKM from Deadzone. Category:Firearms Category:Ranger Firearms Category:Assault Rifles Category:Russian Firearms